


Home

by AlannaGuerrero



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaGuerrero/pseuds/AlannaGuerrero





	

Sometimes he wakes up and thinks he's still on Mars.

 

Just for a split second after before opening his eyes, life shows itself before him, potatoes and hunger and the suffocating presence of dead, so careless and still so deep.

 

And then air rushes into his lungs and he remembers the rest of it, being rescued and coming back and IV drops and food and people, so many of them, even if- specially- if it's only himself.

 

He remembers his new job and his new definite hate for potatoes and the complexity of buying clothes to cover his changing body, one that will never get back to how it was before.

 

Within that same rush of air he pictures the ducks  he has taken to watching, just because he can, because it means they are there and he can see them and be there as well, and that means something... or everything.

 

He can see all the people he has met since then, the students and all those different faces, so much beauty in their mere presence.

 

The air comes out of his lungs slowly, naturally. A function his body has that he had never appreciated before.

 

Then, he takes another few breaths of air and starts to figure out his day, the people he will see, how the overwhelming loneliness is gone because once again everyone else exists, even if they are not interested in him they are and they mean.

 

And his day starts.

 

 

*****

 

Sometimes he wakes up and thinks he's back on Earth.


End file.
